


Where No One has Gone Before

by AetherBunny



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, Multi, first in a series, mentions of a handful of other characters who don't get to speak yet, pre- lots of relationships, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is a foster kid sent out to live with a small family in the country. He navigates his first week of school, and a football game against their rivals (the Roddenberry Sabertooths) with help from his foster sister (and football captain) Gwen, and the handsome captain of the baseball team Poe. </p>
<p>In addition to shoving the two Star franchises together I play fast and loose with timelines, familial relationships, and character's first names. *You have been warned.* </p>
<p>This will be the first of a series, and it's mostly to set up the AU, so if somebody doesn't show up or have a lot to say no worries I have plans.</p>
<p>T for foul language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where No One has Gone Before

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about football, and it shows, sorry.
> 
> Special thanks to Softclaws for the Cheeze-it explanation <3.  
> You'll know it when you get there.

Finn got off the greyhound at an old dusty gas station, he shifted to put his backpack on both shoulders and readjusted his rolling suitcase. This was going to be home. 

He waited a little while, just standing there... on the curb... No car, nobody to greet him. His caseworker assured him he was going to live with a kind, competent man but so far Finn was not impressed. It did feel good to be out of the city, getting away from all those memories would be a nice fresh start.  
It was then he noticed the motorcycle across the street at the drive in. It had seen better days like the rest of this place, but the bike wasn't what impressed him, it was the rider. 

They were huge, probably the tallest person Finn had ever seen. They were in a grey windbreaker and a slick looking silver helmet. As of now their back was facing him, and he could see the visor of the helmet was up.Ah a milkshake (or so Finn guessed they were advertised in neon on the restaurant's sign)was brought away from their face and the cup tossed in the nearby trash can. They flipped the visor back down and turned towards the road. Towards Finn. There was a moment between the two of them before the biker got back on their ride. Gunning the engine they looped the bike around the street and up in front of him.

"Finn?" came the voice through the helmet.

"Yes."

"Get on." they helped him strap the suitcase to the back of the bike and made sure he was secure behind them before taking off. They drove through a good portion of the small town giving Finn a chance to take it all in, before pulling up to a decent sized farm house. Luckily it was mostly a straight shot there, the bike seemed to have trouble on the turns with the added rider and case.

They let Finn off and he retrieved his bag before coasting the bike into the garage. They approached, still helmeted and towered above Finn for just a moment before removing the sleek bit of head wear. 

This was a surprise. She was kind of lovely and young, within a year or so of Finn. Her height made it hard to guess. Out of the jacket he could see how sturdy and tanned she was, probably from spending so much time outside. Her white blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She looked him over for a minute with no aggression or malice, just curiosity. 

"Jay's sorry he couldn't get you. Farm up the way had two cows calf a week early. He should be home for supper." She informed him before heading towards the house. She held the door for him but didn't say anything else, at least until she got to what would be his room. "It's not bad here, he's nice, nicer than a lot of them. He's just busy, the only vet in town. His wife died of cancer, she always wanted lots of kids." The girl trailed off. "Just, careful if you ask about her. He still gets upset about it sometimes." There was a pause. "School bus arrives at 7:15." She nodded to him and left him alone before he could learn her name. 

\---

They got off the bus for Finn's first day at his new school. It was maybe 10 minutes before the bell would ring to summon them inside and there were students milling around in front of the building. His companion nudged him slightly with her elbow and tipped her head in the direction of a a pair of tall figures who had started to head their way.

In great contrast to the girl the boys before them now were too-skinny and very pale. One dark and gaunt with black hair down to his shoulders and a collection of freckles across his face, the other sharp and alert, with red hair. They were standing close to one another, but it hardly seemed like they knew the other one was present. 

"Whatsamatter, one of you get too drunk to fool around again?" She greeted them. 

"Fuck you Phas." the red head spat at her, she just chuckled. "Who's this?" he gestured at Finn.

"Another one." she shrugged.

"I'm Finn." He offered a hand. 

“Hux.” The thin boy took it. The other boy just curled his lip. 

"Don't be an ass." The girl, Phas? cuffed him a little. "Ben doesn't like anybody." she informed Finn.

“Except maybe Rey.” Hux sing-songed and then had to dodge a swing from his companion. Phas(?) had to haul Ben away buy the scruff of his neck before he tried punching Hux again. She just looked to Finn and shrugged, the corner of her mouth nearly lifting into a smile. She wrapped the boy in a gentle headlock and planted her feet for stability. He struggled against her despite being vastly overpowered. Hux just sighed.

“Please forgive them. It's hard to find any civility in this vast wasteland of corn and cattle. It's something in the dust I'm sure -” He continued. Finn looked to his new pseudo sibling who just rolled her eyes and gave him another near smile.

Lucky for them the bell rang ushering them in.

\---

His first day of school was like any other first day at a new school, countless introductions, lots of whispering, too many hours of homework to catch up on. Really nothing he hadn't done before a dozen times. 

Lunch was a little chaotic, as high school cafeterias are. He found a couple of edible looking options and then attempted to find a place to sit. He circled a few tables but the cliques seated at them didn't pay him any attention. Eventually he spotted a familiar tall blonde and hoped he could sit with her. She actually seemed relieved to see him, probably because the boys across from her were deep into some argument he wasn't going to try and follow. 

“Do they do this all the time?” he asked in between bites of sandwich. She nodded. The pair of them ate in mostly silence compared to their table-mates who did more bickering than eating. Just before the bell rang Phas snatched an uneaten bag of chips from Ben across the table and handed it to Finn. 

“Eat up, football's after school and Jay's not getting us until after.” She informed him. 

“Thanks for letting me know.” He wished he would have known that morning, but it's not like he had anything else to do anyway. She patted him on the shoulder and went to return her tray.

\---

After school he decided to explore a little bit while the football team practiced. He wandered the school grounds eventually finding is way to the running track that circled the playing field. 

“You must be Finn.” a voice said out of nowhere. Finn startled a little. “Sorry I didn't mean to scare you.” he turned to the voice and was greeted with quite a sight. A lovely looking boy with dark messy curls was grinning at him. “I'm Poe, captain of the Falcon's baseball team and one man welcoming committee!” He held out a hand. 

“I'm Finn, but I guess you knew that. Uh, thanks for the welcome.” He took Poe's warm hand and was surprised when the other boy layered his other hand over his own. “Are you waiting around for a ride too?” 

“I am the ride. I'm occasionally in charge of one of the cheerleaders, we're not like dating or anything, we just live down the road from each other and I've got a car.” He kept smiling and he hadn't let go of Finn's hand yet. “Technically she doesn't have to be here either but she's got a crush on one of the players. Don't tell anyone I told you she'd give me a black eye for it.” 

“I don't have anyone to tell.”

“You might.” Poe winked. “Come on, time for a tour!” He threw an arm around Finn and directed him towards the building.

Poe was warm and funny and joked around with Finn like he had known him his whole life. He never seemed to stop touching him in some small way and Finn didn't care one bit. There was something about the boy's genuine interest and overflowing charisma that had Finn hooked. He was in big trouble.  
“Oh hey, cool come check this out.” he steered Finn through the gymnasium doors like Finn wouldn't have followed him anywhere anyway. 

“This is the martial arts -slash- fencing club. Seems a little posh I I know but the prep kids had one and we just couldn't let them win. We had to combine ours though, not enough kids for one or the other. So what you need to know is E-Rey is in the white and A-Ray is in the black. There are a handful of other members, most of them do one or the other. They're all pretty talented, but not as um, aggressive as these guys. They compete like hell against each other, but they'll drop it all to beat any other team that tries to take us down.”

The action before them was anything but posh. The two thin figures in fencing gear were really laying into each other. The thin foils moving so fast they were hard to see. The boys watched the pair of them fight until E-Ray managed to knock the foil from A-Ray's hand and sent them to the floor in the process. The light figure helped the dark one from the mat and they exchanged a nod. Ray removed his helmet first scrubbing a hand through his hair and fetching his foil. Rey on the other hand practiced a few more maneuvers, lightning quick and just as fierce, before calling it quits. 

Finn was not surprised it was a girl under the helmet, but he was startled she was so cute. Poe noticed him staring. 

“Ah yes, you've succumb to the Rey of sunshine, no one is immune.”

“What?” Finn shook his head to clear it.

“Rey. She really draws the eyes. She's kind of? Well not standoffish? That's not the right word. Elusive maybe? So tread carefully, if you're into that sort of thing.”

“What sort of thing?”

“Girls who could kick your ass six ways to Sunday.”

“I don't know if I am?” Finn offered honestly, and all Poe did was smile.

On their way back out they bumped into a small girl with an arm full of rolled up posters. They didn't quite collide but their passing was enough to tip some of the rolls from her arms. 

“Hey!” she said mostly to herself. 

“Sorry Leia.” Poe was on his knees immediately helping her pick them up. “Finn this is Leia Organa, class president and beauty queen.” He explained kissing her hand and taking the remaining posters from her. 

“Hah, thanks Dameron but don't let Han hear you.”

“Finally ask you out did he?” 

“No, but he's been especially jealous lately.” 

“Maybe he'll get the idea then, I'll just help you take these wherever it is you're going.”

“Just to the car. Luke was supposed to help me but I have no idea where he is.”

“He's not with the fencers, we just came from the gym.”

“He'll turn up, or he's walking home.” she informed them. They were greeted by a small crowd when reaching Leia's car. A couple of scruffy looking boys one taller than the other, were leaning against her car and to Finn's surprise Rey was not too far away. 

“There you are!” the shorter boy called out to them.

“Luke and Han.” Poe leaned over to explain to Finn.

“I would have been here sooner if I had had help from the beginning!” Leia shot back. 

“Sorry sis, I forgot.” Luke came over to meet them. 

“He forgot.” she parroted to Finn. 

“We didn't mean to cause you inconvenience princess.” The taller boy teased, opening her card door and gesturing grandly inside. 

“Watch it Solo.” She scolded as she and Poe tucked the posters into the back seat.

“Hey.” he frowned.

“And in case you were wondering, yes he is making you look bad.” Leia waved in Poe's direction. The latter just smirked at the other boy. Finn swore he saw Han mouth watch it before Poe put his hands up in surrender. 

“We gotta get going, thanks for your help Poe, nice to meet you Finn, sorry to be in such a rush.” Leia was surprisingly gracious while herding her brother into the car an shooing Han off. 

“Watch yourself hotshot.” Han squared up to Poe once the siblings had driven off. 

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Poe didn't rise to meet the challenge at all. 

“Right, sure. Come on kid.” he turned away from them and gestured to Rey. 

“Bye. “ she said quietly as she tailed after Han. 

“Han and Leia have been dancing around each other since probably forever. Everybody knows it, but neither of them have done anything about it.”  
“Is Rey his sister?” 

“No, not really. Well, she was abandoned when she was little and Han's family took her in. He treats her just like a little sister though.” Poe explained to him on the way back to the athletic fields. 

\----

They stood around watching the players collect themselves after practice when suddenly there was a figure behind Poe wrapping their arms around his waist. 

“Jessika I presume.” 

“You betcha.” 

“How was practice?” 

“Just lovely.” She squeezed herself under his arm to beam up at him.

“Jess, this is Finn, he's staying with Gwen.” Poe tilted his head in Finn's direction. 

“OH, oh. Nice to meet you Finn.” She looked at him almost shyly. There was a whistle from across the field. Gwen (now that he actually learned her proper first name) waved to him and then held up a finger to say she'd be just a little bit more.

“We should all hang out some time.” Poe smiled at him again, and Finn found himself agreeing. Hardly an afternoon with the boy and Finn would already follow him anywhere.

This is how Finn and Gwen wound up at the Dameron's after dinner. His parents were intensely good looking and incredibly warm and genuine, so it was easy to see where Poe got his... everything. They offered all manner of snacks and drinks and were truly interested in whatever they had to say. Gwen was her usual stoic self, but it felt good for Finn to tell his story to such a receptive audience.

“We moved here from Guatemala when I was seven.” Poe told them on the way downstairs. “We know all about moving around and fitting in.”  
Downstairs Finn wasn't really surprised to see Jessika was already over. She was tapping away at her phone with a chubby little dog in her lap. When they got a little closer the dog wiggled free and dashed over to the group yipping and prancing. 

“Calm down BeBe! Sorry she gets excited about new people. She's really easygoing when she calms down. Isn't that right Bee!” Poe bent down to smush his face into the little dog's, it snuffled happily. Poe lead Finn to the couch tucking him in at one end and sat himself between him and Jessika. BeBe needed a lift but she went right back to Jessika's lap. Gwen fiddled with her can of soda a little too long before taking the last seat next to Jessika.

“Ah, nice and cozy, what should we watch?” Poe looked very pleased with himself, Jesskia looked slightly murderous, and BeBe was interested in trying to be in both Gwen and Jessika's laps at the same time. About 15 minutes of deciding later Poe put on one of his favorite old television shows. 

“Oh, Poe no, not this again, anything but Galaxy Quest!”

“What's wrong with Galaxy Quest?”

“Everything! The special effects suck, the acting's really bad and there are plot holes all over the place! That same crewman dies like five times!”

“Oh, so you do pay attention!”

“Only enough to know that whomever wrote that episode with he poundy things should be shot!”

After one too many episodes for a school night, Gwen was smiling and had a dog in her lap, Jessika and Poe were arguing about the inner mechanics of the NSEA Protector and Finn was in heaven. In order to annoy Jessika further Poe had turned sideways and slid down to drape is legs over her, this all but put his head in Finn's lap. It was all he could do not to pet his hair, but something told him Poe wouldn't have minded. 

Eventually Poe took them all home. He waved dramatically and blew kisses as he left, promising to see them tomorrow.

“Thanks.” Was all Gwen said to him before heading back into the house. 

\---

Day two of school passed with much less whispering than the day before. Word had gotten around there was a new kid and so far he was pretty unremarkable, and that was just fine with him. 

At lunch he discovered he was alone, he didn't have that period with Gwen, or even Hux and Ben. He looked around for a place to sit. Rey was all alone at a table near the windows, and he took a chance. 

“Hi, Rey right? Is anybody sitting here?” He asked. She shook her head. “Sorry if it was weird yesterday. Poe was showing me around and you guys were just so cool. I've never seen anything like it.”

“Thanks.”  
“Do you guys have like, um, space in the club or something?”

“The boys are kind of picky about who can join. It's weird. I mean Luke keeps wanting to add members but he keeps getting outvoted.” 

“Oh.”

“But I can teach you, if you want?”

“Would you? That would be amazing! You'll have to go easy on me I've never fenced before.”

“We can start with the very basics.” 

\---

“You coming?” Gwen leaned into his room.

“Where are we going?” 

“Royal bodyguard.”

“What?” Finn had no idea what he was going to get himself into, but he was already getting up off his bed. 

“I'm go along to make sure the boys don't kill anyone.” They waited outside for a moment or two before Hux pulled up with Ben shotgun. They drove for maybe 20 minutes the fields and trees turning more suburban as they went.

“Roddenberry College Preparatory School? What are we doing here?” Finn asked as they pulled up to a large brick building. Turns out they were going to swim practice. Gwen didn't swim but the boys did.They navigated easily through the long pale hallways facing a few upturned noses from lingering students. The boys left them at a set of locker room doors and Gwen led him through another set and to the poolside bleachers. 

“The boys aren't very good at being out in public, and they're especially bad here.” 

“Bodyguard, right.”

“As much for them as for everybody else.” She agreed with him, leaning back against the bench behind her.

“OMG Gwen!” They were interrupted by a squeal. A stout little student with a head of bouncy dark curls was making her way over to them. “I didn't know you were going to be here!”

“I'm here every practice Gaila.”

“I know silly! Who's this?”

“Finn. He's with Jay and me.”

“I see. He's very cute. Now,” she said linking her arm through Gwen's “are you all ready for the big game? I honestly don't care who wins or who looses I'm just invested in you, you see.” 

Gwen only pursed her lips a little. 

“Don't give me that. You know Jessika is one of my very best friends and she's one of YOUR cheerleaders. So if you get hurt or something who is she supposed to cheer for? Absolutely not that Hutt boy. Bleh!”

Finn was surprised to see Gwen begin to flush when Jessika was mentioned. 

“Pavel honey, don't!” Gaila interrupted their conversation to call out to an incredibly small boy with damp curls tailing after Hux on the wet pool deck. “You remember what happened last time!” He waved her off and shouted something back in a language Finn didn't understand. “Well if he pushes you in again nobody over here is going to stop him!” He shouted something else. “You will not sic Hikaru on me you little brat, he has a strong set of morals, he HAS morals!” He made a motion as if he were flipping her off the best he could under the watch of the coaches. “So Finn tell me all about yourself?” She turned to Finn pointedly ignoring Pavel.

“I don't really have much to tell?”

“I don't believe that! Have you made any new friends or anything?”

“Well?”

“He thinks Poe is cute.” 

“Hey!” He was more startled by Gwen actually gossiping than what she revealed. 

“That's nothing new!” Gaila responded. “Everybody thinks he's cute! I say, go for it! He's one hell of a kisser! What? It was once or twice at a party! You can't blame me!” She brought her hands to her chest dramatically and feigned a swoon under Gwen's withering look. Despite her melodramatics Gaila was chattery and sweet, and kept them well entertained while the boys did laps. Funny, Gwen seemed more at ease there on the bleachers than he had seen her before. Eventually three damp boys emerged from the lockers and made their way over to the seated group. 

“All I'm saying is, hypothetically...”

“Pavel, you're going to make Huxy blow a gasket, come here sweetheart.” Gaila tugged the towel from his shoulders, tossed it over his head and attempted to better dry his hair. She rolled her eyes exasperated and fond. “I don't understand how you can't keep your cap on, Ben does just fine and he has three times as much hair as you.” 

“Speak of the devil, you're going to want to stop for snacks aren't you?” Hux turned to the other boy. Ben nodded.

“I don't understand where it all goes?” The red-head griped, despite being just as slim.

\---

After practice they had stopped at a nearby gas station to grab some junk food before heading home. Finn hung out outside taking in his surroundings. It was funny how in the city 20 minutes just put you in more city, out here 20 minutes was a whole different tax bracket. He stretched and breathed deep. It certainly smelled better out here than back in the city. He turned to head back to the car and collided with something sturdy.

"Who's this?" The leather clad boy asked catching Finn's shoulder. 

"Finn, I'm new here I-"

"I'll say. So has anybody told you the rules around here yet?"

"Rules? No, not yet." He didn't like where this was going. 

"Well glad you bumped into us then. We're always happy to help out." He motioned to another mean looking boy to his left.

"Nero." Oh good, Gwen. Finn was relieved to hear the familiar voice from behind him.

"Phasma. Come to get your little boyfriend here?" Nero sneered at her.

"Fuck off." She was calm, but Finn could see her draw herself up ready for conflict.

"What if I don't?" Finn didn't think he'd ever talk back to anyone a good head taller than him the way Nero was doing now. He really didn't think he'd be able to do anything about it if they came to blows either. Luckily he didn't have to do anything at all.

"Hey Nero, what's new buddy?" the boy was handsome, well dressed, and had the bluest eyes Finn had ever seen in his life. Even in the dusky half-light they were bright and mesmerizing.

"Not now Kirk." Nero didn't take his eyes off of Gwen. 

"You don't want to fight good old Captain Phasma here do you? Save that for the field, game's on Saturday. Which is just one day from now. You can wait that long right? Worf will be pissed if you hurt yourself before then." He got between them and not exactly gently turned Nero away from the pair. "Sorry about him." Kirk genuinely beamed at them. "Heavy homework load, lots of stress. Haven't seen you around before. My name's Jim, Jim Kirk." He offered a hand. 

"I'm Finn, um. Just Finn for now I guess." Finn accepted his greeting. "Do you go to Lucas too?"

"Nah, I'm at Roddenberry." He hadn't stopped smiling. 

"Rivals." Gwen informed him.

"Oh now, don't put it like that. It's just friendly competition that's all." Kirk looked up at her. She just raised an eyebrow and glanced down at Finn. “She makes it sound like you guys haven't wiped the floors with our asses in just about everything athletic for the past two years.” He fixed her with a grin that Finn was sure had melted harder hearts, she didn't react. “We have the nerdy kids. Mathletes, Model UN, chess club you know, it's not surprising we loose to this” he gestured to Gwen “outstanding representation of the human species. Ah Hux, my favorite snack cracker.”

“What?” He and Ben had returned from inside the gas station.

“Cheeze-its, you know. You're square, orange and just a little salty.” 

“WHAT!” Hux reddened. Behind him Ben just about snorted cola out his nose. “You cannot expect me to wait my turn when you're so inaccurately interpreting the foreign trade policies set in place by the EU.”

“Relax Red, we're just kids.” Kirk flashed Hux another megawatt smile, and Gwen had to drag him bodily back to the car. “Nice to meet you Finn!” Kirk called after them.

\---

“Uh so if the mascot is supposed to be a falcon, what on earth is that?” Finn asked Poe as they got comfortable on the bleachers.

“THAT” he motions to a tall bigfoot like creature waving around to get the crowd pumped up, “is Chewy. He was the original mascot, we've only been the Falcons since 2000. We're just to cheap to get a new mascot costume, and Chewy is a tradition.” Poe informed him. “Ah, there they are. Leia! Up here!” He called down to the small group looking for some place to sit. They were soon joined by Leia, Luke and Rey. 

“No Han?” Finn asked, it seemed like this was his clique. Leia suppressed a grin and tipped her head towards where Chewy was teasing the cheerleaders. “Really?” Han didn't seem like the kind of guy to be making a fool of himself in a big furry suit.

“He really loves it.” Rey chimed in. “Honest.”

The grandstands filled in no time and Lucas High's strangely dressed pep band began their fanfare. The challengers entered first to mixed reaction. The cheers from their home fans were not quite loud enough to drown out the boos from Lucas' side. Then it was time for the beloved Falcons to to take the field. Finn would not hesitate to admit they put on quite an intimidating display. As opposed to their rivals standard rowdy entrance, the Falcons took a different approach. 

They marched in two lines, crisp as any marching band, accross the yard lines towards their opponents. Their silver helmets catching the lights save for the black crescent of wings spreading from the front opening. From the rear, their captain (who even towered over some of the other players) called a command and they snapped to attention and turned to the crowd giving a bird-wing salute with their hands. The grandstands erupted in response, a good number of students saluted back. She barked another order and her team took their places for the start of the game.

“Are you ready for a show?” Poe leaned in so Finn could hear him over the roar of the crowd. Finn nodded, and what a show it was. For as much as they counted themselves rivals, the Roddenberry Sabertooths didn't stand much of a chance. They were a good team, really, they just could not compete. There was one especially sneaky play Finn enjoyed that took advantage of who he assumed were brothers. After a moment or two he couldn't even remember which Fett had the ball. 

Halftime rolled around and not surprisingly the Falcons were up by 3. He watching the Saber's cheerleaders work through their routine when Poe nudged him and pointed down at the sidelines. Gwen had her helmet off and was struggling to get her hair back up into a ponytail, but it kept catching on her gloves. As frustration mounted Jessika jogged over and held out her hand for the hair tie. She had to stand on the bleachers to be effective, but she managed a smooth even pony. Beside him Poe had a grip on his arm and was grinning like mad. The girls stood for a moment just looking at each other.  
Finn couldn't tell if Jessika was saying anything, her back was to them but he could see Gwen respond to whatever after a moment. Poe bit his lip. 

“Any day now, it has to be soon.” He muttered to himself. “Or the waiting is going to kill me.” He turned to Finn, “Put two and two together yet?” 

“Yep. Clear as day.”

“Good because they haven't yet. It's the oldest cliche in the book, captain of the football team dating one of their cheerleaders. It's murder Finn. Murder.” Poe pressed his hands to his face. 

“You're such a sap.” Leia needled him from his other side. 

“Shush, I just love love. I'd ask you out myself just to get Han to finally date you if I didn't like all my teeth the way they are now.” He threw and arm around her. 

“I'd have to say yes for that to work.” 

“You love me.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I do, but I wouldn't date you if you paid me.”

“That's my girl.” 

It was then the band started up again signaling the start of the second half. The Sabertooths made a brave attempt but Phasma and her Falcons absolutely crushed them. It was hard for Finn to reconcile the quiet girl he had been living with for a week with the vicious athlete on the field now. As expected the home team dominated much to the delight of their fans. Much to Poe's delight the team stayed on the field to celebrate a little. This lead to Jessika dashing over to Gwen who promptly hoisted her up to sit on her shoulder and they waved to the students who had started spilling onto the grass. By the time the group had gotten to them, Gwen had put her down but they were still side by side. Gaila, Pavel and a boy Finn hadn't met yet were a few moments behind. She rushed right to Poe and the two of them shared a silent conversation. Luke and Leia chatted to Pavel a little bit but the other boy was silent and did not look amused. Neither did Rey. 

Gaila quick hugged Gwen and then geeked out with Jessika a little bit and promised to meet up with her later before rounding up the others to leave.  
“We'd better go before there's a fight to break up.” Gaila took the stern looking boy by the arm and the three of them disappeared back into the crowd. 

“What was that all about?” Finn was curious. Rey started to open her mouth.

“Hikaru is their top fencer. It's the only sport they routinely beat us in.” Luke cut her off. “He and Rey don't get along.”

“At all.” She chipped in, her eyes still fixed on where they had disappeared into the crowd. Finn made a mental note never to get on Rey's bad side. 

After the game they joined what felt like half the student body at the drive in where he had first seen Gwen. This time he wasn't all alone. This time he was on a picknick table, milkshake in hand surrounded by his new friends. Poe was on one side laughing with Luke and Han about something or another. Rey was squeezed next to him and animatedly explaining the differences in fencing stances, and he was so happy. Happier than he could remember being in a while, and he promised himself he was going to make the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> The bird wing salute is basically what you'd do with your hands if you wanted to make a bird shadow puppet. 
> 
> The irony is I'm coming from a mostly Trekkie background and this is largely in the Wars universe.
> 
> And in case you were wondering Orions have canonically black hair, Gaila was pitched as a red-head just to make her sexier, and she doesn't deserve that objectification. So back to black hair she went.


End file.
